Un Juego Peligroso, Pero Mortal
by Aist EliXie Fan Shane
Summary: En la Superficie, todos alguna vez hemos escuchado sobre la Magia Negra. Pero no significa que es el unico lugar donde se conoco. En Bajoterra, hace mucho años, la gente tambien lo practicaba. Pero toda magia viene con un precio, y la Magia Negra es muy cara. Quizas demasiada. La Magia Vudu es un juego para algunos, pero las victimas, es mortal.
1. Prologo

**_"BajoTerra: Un Juego Peligroso, Hasta Mortal"_**

**_Prologo_**

L a magia Vudú, todos en la Superficie han escuchado sobre ella, hasta la gente de BajoTerra alguna vez termino enterada de tal asunto.

Pero, nadie había estado tan loco por la magia vudú como dos jóvenes, habitantes de llegaron al punto en donde se obsesionaron totalmente de aquella práctica de magia negra de babosa.

Uno de ellos se llamaba Eduardo, la segunda se llamaba Shiara. Ambos eran hermanos y se odiaban entre sí, pero al descubrir la magia vudú, estos dos se empezaron a juntar mas hasta el punto en ser inseparables.

Esto cambio su actitud drásticamente.

Fernando era de pelo rojo fuerte y su hermana rojo oscuro. Sus ojos eran de color anaranjado oscuro, y su piel era ían dos babosas distintivas, una era una babosa hipnogriff, la otra era una babosa hexlet.

Shiara tenía la hexlet; esta babosa es de elemento sitica; si esta babosa esta cerca, la causa mala suerte a la persona más cercana a ella. Ese es su poder principal.

Eduardo tenía la babosa hipnogriff; esta babosa se le es posible 'leer' la mente y también controlar a la gente al ser lanzada.

Estos dos, fueron a las cavernas más profundas de BajoTerra, a las más remotas de las 99 cavernas. Ahí, buscaron una manera de revivir aquella magia que había sido tan olvidada.

Un 'hechicero' vivía en la caverna más remota, este tenía babosas de elemento oscuridad. Estos dos hermanos fueron aprendices de la magia negra de Babosa.

Sus propias babosas fueron corruptas, pero no con agua oscura, no tiene anda que ver con eso.

Se les fueron inyectadas con una formula especial que las convertía en casi muñecos. Esta transformación causaba que la babosa sometida a este proceso cayera desmayada.

Después de la transformación, su boca parecía como si estuviera cocida; sus ojos no cambiaban mucho, pero la pupila parecía ser un botón. Sus colores oscurecían y sus dientes se volvían de color plateados y parecían ser más afilados.

Su personalidad no cambiaba, solo que al enojarse, sus pupilas se volvían rojas y su boca se cerraba completamente. Su comportamiento llevaba a ser más violento pero no tanto como las babosas malvadas.

Hasta sus propios dueños se volvían diferentes, su apariencia cambiaba y su actitud también.

Se volvían de corazón y sangre fría, ya no eran bondadosos y se portaban como maniáticos.

Su alma era retorcida con la obsesión y locura de cualquier persona maniática. Estaban tan concentrados en ser poderosos y abusar del poder de la magia oscura de las babosas. Controlaban a la gente con muñecos vudú; les encantaba ver como sus víctimas traicionaban a su propia gente, como después la gran multitud los perseguían hasta matar a aquella persona inocente.

Cualquier babosa corrupta con magia vudú, no podía ser curada fácilmente.

Estos dos hermanos solo habían conocido la mitad de la historia mientras aun estaban en el aprendizaje de la magia vudú. Pero su maestro, si así se le puede llamar a aquella persona "diabólica", era una persona de carácter fuerte, forzaba a sus "alumnos" a vestirse de una manera y hacerse marcas "sagradas" en los brazos, cuello y manos.

Los pobres niños habían perdido la cordura y se ganaron el sufrimiento y la exageración de su maestro.

Su primera lección era aprender a hacer muñecos vudú, aun eran demasiados inocentes para saber que hacían esas cosas de verdad en ese entonces, apenas eran unos niños. Pensaron que solo era un juego, así que hicieron muñecos de sus propios padres y de sus 5 hermanos y hermanas.

Hudu Vudu, era el nombre de su maestro. Desde muy pequeño que había practicado esta 'arte' antiguo. Su historia es poca conocida, pero es temido por muchos por su nombre, otros, lo buscan como un curador y no un asesino.

Pocos entendían la verdadera razón de esto, otros entendían, pero solo la menor parte.

Hudu Vudo aun vive, pero está muy aislado, quizás demasiado.

**_Escondido en las selvas de las cavernas remotas está,_**

**_Si lo quieres encontrar,_**

**_Sacrificio será lo que pagaras._**

Ese era lo que tenías que decir para invocar al Hechicero; para invocar a Hudu Vudo.

Pero la magia siempre tiene un precio, y el precio es aun más caro cuando es magia oscura.

Por eso, hace años, a la gente que usaba esta práctica de magia oscura, o es que eran ejecutados o expulsados de la caverna en donde estaban.

Según la historia, ha habido 6 familias, cada una de 4 integrantes, que usaron o usan actualmente. Pero ellos eran aislados que todos los demás.

Por eso, a todos los bajoterranos se les olvidó aquella práctica.

Fue gracias a los Shane y sus rivales/enemigos que fuera olvidada la Magia Vudú.

Pero si la gente recordara aquella magia, aquella energía corrupta de Babosa, y su poder; ¿habría alguno que se atrevería a recuperarla y usarla para el mal? ¿Y si lo usaran para el bien?


	2. Capítulo 1: Eduardo y Shiara

**_"BajoTerra: Un Juego Peligroso, Hasta Mortal"_**

Él se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo y leyendo. Ella, estaba junto a él; buscando respuestas. ¿Pero a que?

—¿encontraste algo hermanita?— preguntó el mayor a la joven a su lado, este, mayor por un año; tenia sies en ese entonces. Su hermana cinco.

—¿Que crees? Nada— respondió ella de mal humor.

El mayor frunció el seño y sonrío de lado. —Maleada pues…

—Cierra tu boca idiota.— ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Shiara, tu lenguaje.— dijo una voz femenina desde atrás.

—Lo siento madre.— dijo entre dientes la menor de los Corado. La vida con su familia era era una pesadilla para ella.

—¿Qué andaban buscando?— preguntó su padre llegando al lugar.

—¡Por toda Bajoterra! ¿¡Nos dejarían en paz?!- exclamó Eduardo mientras se ponía de pie con los puños en el rostro de sus padres.

—Malditos niños. ¿Que mal les hicimos para que nos traten así?— preguntaron los dos padres confundidos.

—¿Nosotros malditos?— preguntaron Eduardo y Shiara al unísono. —Malditos son, pero ustedes.—

Los padres arrugaron la naríz y levantaron el rostro. —Aun no entiendo. Nos odian a nosotros y se odian entre si.— dijo la mujer.

—Veamos que quiera el destino. Ojalá Bajoterra les tenga piedad.

—¿que?

—Les deseo suerte niños. Adios— los adultos salieron de la biblioteca, dejaron un poco de dinero en el suelo y partieron en sus respectivas meca bestias, llevándose consigo las de sus hijos.

Los dos hermanos Corado, se quedaron perplejos.

¿Acaso sus padres los estaban… abandonado?

Silencio. Solo silencio.

—Papá… Mamá.— dijo la menor, asustada.

—No están Shiara.— dijo Eduardo. —Nos dejaron.

—Pero…

—Estamos solos.— Eduardo frunció el seño. —Continuemos con la búsqueda.—

La menor solo bajó la cabeza mientras su babosa Hexlet chillaba con enojo.

La Hipnogriff del mayor chilló en respuesta y ambas fueron a ayudar a sus dueños.

Buscaron por horas, hasta que la bibliotecaria les dijo que tenia que cerrar.

—Eso fue un fracaso.— dijo Shiara con un bufido.

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó Eduardo mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Si. Solo mira esto.

—¿Y eso que es?— preguntó la menor confundida.

—No lo reconoces, ¿verdad?—

Shiara negó la cabeza.

—No me sorprende— se agachó a la altura de su hermana. —eras demasiada pequeña.—

Shiara aun seguía confundida.

—Es de nuestro tío primo, Sábado.

—¿Sábado? No se me viene.— dijo Shiara rascándose la cabeza.

—Pues. Iremos con él hoy.— dijo el pelirrojo recolectando cosas que iban a necesitar en su bolso marrón.

Shiara tenia miedo, el miedo de quedar sola. ¿Y si Sábado no estaba ahi? ¿Y si no los reconocia?

Ambos hermanos Corado aun eran solo niños. Pero tenían un gran temperamento y vocabulario.

Eduardo tenía diez años, Shiara, cinco; pero actuaba y hablaba como una de ocho años.

—Por toda Bajoterra, déjate de preocupar estúpida. Sábado me reconocerá a mi con esto.— dijo Eduardo mientras levantaba un atrapa sueños muy extraña.

—Sigo sin entender tu pinche idea. A ti te va dejar entrar y a mi no.— dijo la oscura pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

—No lo hará. Te lo prometo.— dijo el pelirrojo.

Shiara rodó los ojos. —Te creo.— dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos.

Él solo le sonrió de lado y empezó a llevarla hacia donde vivía su joven tío Sábado.

Durante todo el camino, Shiara se la pasaba cantando y haciendo varias preguntas. Afortunadamente, Eduardo las contestaba todas. Pero siempre la insultaba cada vez que repetía una pregunta.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Era la pregunta que la niña siempre repetía.

El hermano mayor siempre respondía con diferentes tipos de insultos, pero cuando se les acababan, inventaba otras, y Shiara preguntaba que significaban cada una de ellas; era un dolor de cabeza para Eduardo, pero de tenia que aguantar.

Pero al fin, llegaron a la caverna en donde vivía su tío.

No era tan grande no tan pequeña. Pero el color y la densidad de luz de los Cristales Lumino era opaca, dándole un aspecto sombrío al lugar.

—¡Sábado!— gritó el pelirrojo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Sábado y sus muñecos

**_"BajoTerra: Un Juego Peligroso, Pero Mortal"_**

La casa no era tan grande, ni tan pequeña, pero era apta para el hogar de dos niños. Era cómodo pero opaco como toda la caverna, sombrío y escalofriante como la brisa que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas de la casa.

No hablaban mucho, un defecto de los Corado. Pero Sábado no era un Corada de "pura sangre", si lo pudiéramos llamar así.

Pero la pregunta andaba en su cabeza,; en donde estaban los padres de los niños?

"Y sus padres?" había cuestionado Sábado, queriendo respuestas. Pero la pregunta no fue respondida, solo un gesto de la cabeza de parte de los Corado y nada mas.

Como iba a saber lo que estaba pasando si los niños no decían nada?!

—El chocolate esta rico.— comentó Shiara un rato después.

Sí Sábado tuviera hijos, no sería mal padre en verdad.

El pelimorado sonrió. –Gracias querida.— dijo con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un platillo lleno de galletas a la niña; ella con todo gusto agarró le plato y se comió todas las galletas, una por una. Bueno, casi.

—Y tu Eduardo? No quieres mas chocolate o galletas?—

El niño sacudió la cabeza con un bufido, estaba confundido y un poco desesperado quizás. Agarró el plato de su hermana y las empezó a comer, claro que quedaban galletas, quizás unas ocho o mas, quizás menos.

—Oye, eso es mio! Tú no querías!— exclamó Shiara empezando a chillar.

Sábado no dijo nada al respecto, solo le fruncio el seño a su sobrino y le quitó el plato.

—Donde estan tus padres? Y quiero me respondas?—

Responderle? Por que tenia que hacerlo? Eso era asunto familiar, pero claro, aquel joven hombre era su familiar, pero Eduardo no quería decir nada.

—Si no me dices, te obligare a decirlo.— amenazó el café(1.)

Eduardo aun negaba con la cabeza acerca de ese asunto. Las babosas chillaban con enojo hacia el hombre mayor. Pero este solos los ignore.

El pelimorado se levanto de su asiento y fue a su cuarto, a traer algo al parecer.

Altares, candelas, cosas personales de mujer y hombre, ropa y accesorios, comida y paja. Eso miraba Eduardo, otra razón del por qué no le respondia la pregunto a su tío. La curiosidad, que y para que le servian esas cosas.

Muñecos… Eso le agarró el ojo, se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a la pequeña casita tipo altar, adentro de ella había una muñeca, tenia paja como cabello, estaba tintado de un color rojo pálido, tenía botones como ojos, y estos eran de color anaranjado y café, y para aclarar, cada boten era de diferente de color. La piel del muñeco era blanca por la tela que cubría la paja por dentro.

habían flores cerca, floras medicinales y alfileres de colores.

Rascó su cabeza, los alfileres estaban calvados dentro del muñeco, eran de color blanco, amarillo, rojo, morado, verde, azul y negro; pero habían muy pocos de ese color.

Poco tiempo después entendió lo que era. Pero antes que hubiera respirar o decir algo, sintió sus brazos moverse solas, sus piernas no quedaban atrás, estaba caminado, y él mismo estaba confundido. Él no se estaba controlando. –Q-Que esta pasando?!— taradeo asustado. Caminaba hacia un cuarto, y ahí estaba su tío, con otro muñeco en la mano, pareciera que estaba jugando con el, pero no era así.

El muñeco, se parecía a… –Eduardo,— dijo el pelimorado al muñeco, —quiero que digas que paso con tus padres.—

Las palabras salieron de su boca como un río tan libro como el aire y los cielos, como las babosas Zipper junto con la libertad. Eduardo no quería decirlo, pero lo había dicho.

En ningún momento alguno había soltado al muñeco que tanto se parecía a su madre.

—Crueldad de mujer— siseó Sábado harto. –La cure y después deja a mis sobrinos solos.— gruñó. –Y ni hablar de mi cuñado.—

Eduardo seguía confundido, sus brazos ya no se controlaban solos, ni su boca, ni sus piernas, nada… él controlaba su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, puedes descansar en paz.— le murmullo al muñeco que era Eduardo. El muñeco se relajó en las manos de Sábado, tan suave y delicado otra vez.

No sabia si eran sus ojos que mentía, pero pensó ver al muñeco guiñarle el ojo.

—Dame esa cosa.— dijo su tío agarrando al muñeco en las manos de Eduardo.

—Ah… tenemos que hablar.— dijo Sábado cerrando la puerta, por detrás de Eduardo antes de que pudiera salir. –Es importante…—

* * *

><p><strong>1. Los ojos del Señor Sábado son rojos, pero ahora son cafés porque no ha usado sus "<em>poderes<em>" para el mal. Mas adelante lo entderan. **


End file.
